


The Better Kind Of Afterlife

by Filigranka



Category: Pillars of Eternity
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Pets, Undead Cat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-11
Updated: 2019-07-11
Packaged: 2020-06-26 06:29:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19762495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Filigranka/pseuds/Filigranka
Summary: Nicro needs a new tail.





	The Better Kind Of Afterlife

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sumi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumi/gifts).



‘When I write a book about pets, a whole chapter will be about the undead ones.’ Kana was helping Edér sew on Nicro’s new tail. ‘I’ll get to it right after my book about Dyrwood’s customs and the one about Engwithan art—‘

‘You’re going to write a lot of books,’ commented Aloth dryly.

‘Well, I have a lot of material! Isn’t it fantastic?’

Aloth wondered briefly if Kana meant the material for his future books or the undead cat’s new tail, made by Edér from the old one, but strengthened with the sticks, straws and—

‘Is that silk?’

‘His magic reacts badly with wool and linen proved not tough enough.’ Edér shrugged. ‘He needs his tail more than we need some fancy clothing, right?’

There was some logic to it. Some logic and something of a jab, considering Aloth was the one insisting on “making them all presentable” and buying the finest fabric. Edér simply refused to understand political victories were won with banquets and pretty dresses just as much as with swords.

Edér had never been a spy. Aloth bit his lip and said nothing, even when Nicro came to him for petting, and ruined his newest robe.


End file.
